


Parents Evening

by Presto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, One Shot, Severus Snape is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Presto/pseuds/Presto
Summary: Parents Evening at Hogwarts and Severus is not enjoying his time with Lucius.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Parents Evening

**Author's Note:**

> This was from my tumblr; [Rxmulus](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/rxmulus).

Lucius’ cane should _not_ be there.

A hand under the desk, Severus was quick to remove the silver tipped cane from slithering up his thigh, its destination clear.

He gritted teeth, if he glared any hard at Lucius, he wouldve given himself a headache.

“Mr Malfoy–”

“Lord Malfoy, professor… you of all people should know my title,”

If Severus was any less respectable, he would have broken the slimey bastards nose. The way Lucius licked his pretty pale lips did not help his case.

“– _Lord_ Malfoy, Draco here has done remarkably well in his classes, as expected,” He let his eyes linger on the expressionless twevel year old. Oh, if only the brat was this quiet more often, “And as a student in general he’s been polite and decent to his superiors,”

His words were falling on dead ears as Lucius’ hand, caked in the finest rings, crept across the table slowly, slowly, slowly…

Severus snatched his hand away from the shocking touch of pale fingers against his own stained tips. His nostrils flared, fighting back another urge to smack the pompous prat up the head. But he liked Draco and no child needed to watch their thirsty father perv over their head of house publically.

“Your time is up.” Severus snapped his teeth at Lucius, slamming a heavy book on the desk. Hopefully Malfoy would get the hint but no.

Lucius stood, a glimmer of… _something_ in his silver silky eyes. “I’d like a private meeting to discuss _other_ school matters, Professor?”

Severus shuddered. School Matters would simply end up with him bent over the desk, trousers at his ankles, with Lucius’ cane–

“ _Absolutely Not!_ ” He spat, the entire desk jerking as Snape bolted up. “I’m retiring for the night and I suggest _you_ do the same, _Lord_ Malfoy,”

A chuckle escaped Lucius, the type of sound that creeps under skin, leaving a metallic - almost fearful - taste on the tongue. A shudder graced Severus’ body, a chill that reached even through the thick black layers of his inky robes.

“You win this time,” Lucius hummed, turning to softly glide. His reluctant child soon followed.

Merlin, how did Severus fall in love with such a pervert?


End file.
